poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series
Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series is a new adventure series made by Ryantransformer017. Summary Join Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their friends as they visit worlds beyond their own like Navada, Quahog and beyond as they go on adventures, fight villains and save the world. Season 1: Birth of The Technorganic Empire (The Adventure Begins) # # # #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime # # #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Xiaolin Showdown #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of The Batman (2004) #Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins #Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails #Ryan and Crash Sings The Song of the Sea #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of the Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning #Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts # #Ryan F-Freeman and the Snow Queen #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh # # #Ryan and Crash Meets Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland # #Ryan and Crash Discover Elena and the Secret of Avalor # #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Fireman Sam: Alien Alert #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Total Dramarama #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Fireman Sam: The Great Fire of Pontypandy # Season 2 # #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Toy Story #Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Ryan F-Freeman and the Snow Queen's Revenge # #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Planes #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Ice Age #Ryan and Crash meet the Hunchback of Notre Dame #Ryan F-Freeman Meets Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Ryan and Crash read The Book of Life #Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the Super Mario Bros. Movie # #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Built to be Wild # #Ryan and Crash meets Mulan # # #Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games #Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Epic Mickey #Ryan's, Meg's and Crash's Adventures of Fantasia 2000 #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Lion King #Ryan and Crash meet Shrek # Season 3 #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bob the Builder: Mega Machines # #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Aladdin (TV Series) # #Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012) # #Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 #Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace #Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones #Ryan and Crash meet Shrek 2 # #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Total Drama: World Tour # #Ryan F-Freeman Goes to Treasure Planet # #Ryan F-Freeman Ride the Polar Express # #Ryan and Crash meets Sofia the First: Forever Royal # #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins # #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the Muppet Christmas Carol # #Ryan and Crash meet Shrek the Third # #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie # #Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race # #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor Season 4 #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of the SpongeBob the Musical: Live on Stage! # # # # #Ryan F-Freeman and The Care Bear's Adventures in Wonderland #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of White Snake # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # TV Series #Ryan F-Freeman visits LazyTown #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants #Ryan, Crash and Thomas meet the Dinotrux #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Regular Show #Ryan F-Freeman meets Elena of Avalor #Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir #Ryan F-Freeman and the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Ryan F-Freeman Meets Tara Duncan #Ryan F-Freeman Meets Postman Pat #Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Trivia * This series is not related to the Pooh's Adventures continuity. * Like DisneyDaniel93, TheLionKingRulez, PrinceJosh1992, CoolZDane, 76859Thomas and Lukegregory448's series, along with Connor Lacey's series, Ryantransformer's series will be sensible, friendly and normal as Connor Lacey and Ryantransformer017 have followed Pooh's Adventures Rules. *In some films ilke the Star Wars saga and the Lion King, Ryan used the spell of cartoon on himself and his team so they will stop ageing. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Series Category:Spin-off films Category:Spin-off TV series Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki